Future of the Feudal Era: Part Three
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: what happens when Inuyasha and the gang get trapped into going to the future of the Feudal Era? 15 years, they were sent to see their future lives and meet the weirdest twin brothers who hold a painful and a sad secret.
1. I Love Til I Die, and I mean It

_** New story! Hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter one**

He touched her pale cheeks with his big rough hands. She was becoming cold. Her breathing was at a slow pace. Tears ran down his face, over the blue strikes he had on his cheeks. He bent his head, bangs laying over his eyes, as he tried to hind his sadness.

He didn't want to worry her, not now of all times.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome weakly. She smiled sadly at him, seeing the tears sparkle underneath his bangs. She slowly place her thumb and index finger on his dog ear, rubbing it.

Inuyasha looked up, tears dried but sadness in his eyes. He smiled weakly at her. He took her hand and held it tight.

"Kagome," he began to say, but was stopped when Kagome shook her head. She looked away from him, up at her ceiling.

"Inuyasha, please take good care of Kenu and Yasha," said Kagome. She began to shuddered as she looked back at her lover, "And please live Inuyasha," tears started to flow fast from her eyes.

Inuyasha lend over, kissing her lips. Tears fell from his eyes, dropping on her cheeks. She whimpered, trying to breath from crying. He wiped her tears with his thumbs, kissing her gently on her forehead.

"I will Kagome. But I can't live without," said Inuyasha softly to her. She smiled again at her.

"Then you better learn," she said giggling.

"You can always find a time to giggle in the worst of times," said Inuyasha

"Someone has too. You don't," said Kagome. She closed her eyes as she coughed. He went back to being beside her bed.

"Kagome, why?" he said without meaning too. She looked at him, "Why is that I can't protected from everything?"

"Because, if you did, nothing would happen," said Kagome. She closed her eyes again, taking a deep sigh which hurt her chest. It was burning badly. She felt weak, tired, and a major headache almost blinded her.

"It would be better then nothing to happen then you being in your bed like this," he shuddered.

"Stop it Inuyasha," she said. She covered her eyes, her head was hurting so badly. She hissed as her chest started burning again. She could feel her heart beat slow down more then ever. She knew what was happening. She was dieing.

"Kagome, I love you," he said. She smiled, seeing a bright white light grow in her mind.

"I love you too, hon," Kagome said. She closed her eyes, taking one last breath.

Inuyasha heard her last breath as he began to cry in his hands. He looked her pale face. One tear was on her cheek, the last one that fell from her eyes. He took her cold body and held her tight to his warmth. He cried into her hair, trying to take in her last scent with out death in it.

He stood up, wrapping Kagome in her sheets from her time's bed, before holding her in bridal form. He opened the bedroom door, walking down the stairs. He headed to the front door, tuning out the sounds of others in the house. The scent of tears left him. He wasn't paying attention to it, nor he would want to.

"Daddy?" said a little boy that looked up at him and the wrapped up body he was holding. His violet eyes were fuming with tears as they ran off his cheeks onto his small kimono top, which was soaked.

Inuyasha looked at his son sadly before looking ahead of him.

"Yasha, I want you to stay here and live happily," said Inuyasha. He heart was breaking for wanted to live his son here. He looked at his son.

Yasha nodded as he wiped his tears away from his face before smiling at his father, with his long, black hair falling in his face.

"I understand. I'll live here until you return," said Yasha. He walked away into the kitchen without another sniffle or sound coming from him.

Inuyasha opened the front door as he walked over to the well which took him to the Feudal Era, his era. He was ready to jump in it before a loud sound behind him made him turn.

"I can smell it, I can smell death everywhere," said his other son, Kenu. His silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail and his white dog ears were twitching side to side. His eyes were bright red from crying as he looked at his father's gold ones.

"Kenu, don't follow me. Stay here and live here," said Inuyasha. He turned again, facing the well.

"I'm a demon. I can't live in this damn era as easily as Yasha can. I want to go back home," said Kenu. His hands balled up into a fist as he tried not to cry again. But it was hard.

"Your brother has studied hard in his powers as a priest. I am sure he can make you look human," said Inuyasha. Before anymore talk, he jumped into the well, going back into his time.

"Damn,' said Kenu. He watched his father leave. When no one was in the well, he jumped in.

he felt the dirt on his feet, he wasn't in his time, not the Feudal Era. He slammed his fists hard on the ground, tears pouring down his face onto the dirt, making a teary mud puddle.

He looked up at the well house ceiling before screaming his lungs out.

All throughout Tokyo and even Japan, all dogs had their ears down, sadness in there eyes, as they heard the howl of sad pup that just lost his mother.

_**-sniff, sniff- Okay, I hoped you enjoyed this. If you have no idea who Kenu is, then you need to read other of my stories like Dance. Kenu pops up in that one but! It has a really different plot to it. My mind changes when it comes to stories. –evil grin- Anyway! Yasha is new, and is Kenu's twin. Little weird twist here but Kenu is a demon, Yasha is a human and Inuyasha is a demon as well. No half demons, which is sad but it will all clear up in the story later.**_

_**Heres the plan, you will be with Kenu and Yasha for awile before the stories summary comes into play. Kay? So please, read and review. You will be most love. **_


	2. Five Years Later

Enjoy!

Chapter two 

Kenu yawned as he watched the white clouds flow over the light blue sky.

He was now 15, well in human years. He was tall, a little tanned, long silver hair, and had little bit bigger white dog ears that rested on top of his head. His golden orbs eyed a butterfly that just passed his nose. His claws were longer now, the size of a normal demon.

For five years, Kenu and his twin brother, Yasha, have been living in their mother's era. Kenu hated it, but Yasha seemed to like being here. Kenu couldn't stand that he wasn't able to run freely, nor kill other demons that pissed him off.

He heard the door, that opened up to the roof area close.

"Hey Kenu," said such a familiar voice. Kenu turned to his side, facing the edge of the storage roof, looking at his brother.

Yasha too was 15 but had a different appearance. Instead of long silver hair, his was long and black. He had violet eyes, human ears and no claws.

"Yeah?" asked Kenu. He yawned once more before completely staring at his brother's eyes.

"It's time to go home. You coming?" asked Yasha

"Nah, I'll go later," said Kenu. He turned back on his back, looking at the sky once more. He heard Yasha sigh.

"Fine just be home by six. You know how grandma gets," said Yasha. He turned and left his brother behind.

Kenu looked at his wrist watch that his grandmother gave him to keep up with time. It was 5:40 p.m. now. His brother left around 3:10.

He stood up, stretching and popping his knuckles and joints as he looked at the almost darken city. He ran to the side of the building, and jumped his way down to the ground. he landed with a loud thud. He looked around him, making sure no one was around to see him.

He pulled out a cap and placed it over his head, covering up his ears. He started walking down the busy street, avoiding little kids.

He passed by an alley way, hearing voice.

"Now, now girl. Let us pleasure you," said a strange, perverted male voice. Kenu's ears stood up inside the hat when he heard a low scream, like one that was covered up by a cloth.

Kenu growled as he walked into the alleyway. He saw five, tall men stared down at a young woman, who was tied up.

"Come now, don't be shy. We won't…" one of the five men stopped with a kick in the head.

"Back away from her," said Kenu deeply, putting his foot down on the ground. The last four standing men looked at their falling comrade, who was bleeding from his mouth.

"What the hell! You'll pay for that!" the four men pulled out knifes, running towards him, screaming like idiots.

"Humans are damn idiots," Kenu barely even punched the four weird men before they fell to the ground.

He kicked them out of his way as he walked over to young woman. He cut the rope that tied her hands up and undid the cloth that was around her mouth.

He stood up, helping her to her feet. She swayed a little, only to be caught by Kenu.

"You need to be more careful," said Kenu. He let go of her and she bowed.

"Thank so much," she said. Her red hair swayed to one side, landing on her right shoulder. A green ribbon was tied in her hair, making it a low ponytail. She wore a school uniform, green skirt and white shirt.

"Keh," said Kenu. He turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait, before you go, let me pay you back with dinner. I know it isn't much but that's all I can do," the girl said.

"Fine," said Kenu. He stretched, making his joints pop.

"Tomorrow at 5. Meet me in front of the Kanki restaurant ," she said

"Sure, um…"

"Ika, Ika Umagi," she said.

Kenu Higurashi," said Kenu

Ika smiled.

"Thanks again," she walked passed him.

"Wait," he said. Ika turned around, looking confused.

"What is it?" she asked

"It is getting late. Let me walk you till you are at your house," said Kenu, blushing slightly. Ika smiled.

"Sure,"

Ika and Kenu walked beside one another, as she talked about herself to him.

"So yeah, I live at a shrine," said Ika. She sighed.

"I do too. It gets boring here and there. Manly I think it is because I have to work," said Kenu

"You don't go to school?" asked Ika

Kenu shook his head.

"Nah, my brother does," said Kenu

"How old are you?"

"15,"

"Then you should be at school,"

"School ain't for me,"

"I can tell,"

"How?"

"Nevermind,"

She stopped in front of a set of stairs.

"Well, I got to be going,"

"See you," said Kenu. He walked away from her.

_**Really, really short chapter! I am sorry! –bows- Anyway, I have been working on future chapters which isn't good. See you in the next chapter!**_


	3. First Date for the 15 Year Old

_**Note: I wish I owned Inuyasha…but –shrugs- to bad but I DO own Kenu, Yasha and Ika. They are mine and many more shall appear! –maniac laughter- -cough- enjoy!**_

Chapter Three 

Kenu huffed as he looked at himself in the mirror that hanged on the bedroom door. He was now wearing a black, sleeve-less shirt that revealed his muscles slightly. He was also wearing baggy black pants with chains that hanged on the side.

His brother Yasha was sitting on his bed, laughing slightly.

"That a good look for you bro," said Yasha, "Are you trying to impress her with your muscles to hind your stupidity?"

Kenu threw a big, heavy dictionary at him. It hit Yasha in the forehead, making him fall back.

"Shut up. This is all I have from this time! I can't walk in a restaurant with a damn kimono!" said Kenu. He grabbed his jacket, which was a black, leather one. He left the room.

Yasha followed him down the steps, rubbing his nose.

"At least you didn't need to throw a freaking dictionary at me," said Yasha

"Keh, serves you right," said Kenu. He grabbed his boots and put them on.

"Don't forget your hat," Yasha said. Kenu took his black cap on his head.

"See you later,"

"Have fun, remember no kissing on the first date," Kenu shot an evil glare at Yasha. Yasha walked to the living room, turning the TV on.

"At least I have a date," said Kenu. He left the house, walked down the stairs and hopped on a bus.

Ika sat on a bench, waiting for Kenu.

She sighed as she looked up at the sky.

'I wonder why he doesn't go to school? Oh my god! He could have been expelled from school for fighting!' she thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

Kenu was looking at her.

She blushed when she noticed the muscles under his shirt.

"Hi," said Ika. She stood up, dusting her black skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail by a black and white ribbons and her shirt was white, "I thought you ditched me,"

"Nah, I'll never do that," said Kenu, "I just get to places late,"

Ika smiled. Kenu blushed slightly, before scratching his nose.

"Come, I am getting hungry," said Ika

"Same here," said Kenu as he poked his stomach as it grumbled.

Kenu and Ika walked down the street after they left Kanki. They finished eating, a while ago.

"Man I never been stuffed like this," said Kenu. He rubbed his stomach.

Ika smiled.

"Thanks again for saving me," said Ika

"It's nothing," said Kenu, "I just hate it when bunch of guys hurt a woman,"

"Oh so what makes you say that?" said Ika

Kenu looked up at the sky before sighing.

"Where I was born, many strong men took advanced on women and well, women were shunned for giving birth without marriage," said Kenu

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ika

Kenu shook his head.

"It's fine. I think that is why my father left me here,"

"Don't you live with your parents?"  
"No. I live with my grandma and my brother. My mother died when I was ten and when she died my father left,"

"I sorry to hear that," Ika felt bad that she didn't know how to confront him, "Why though?"

"My father didn't know how to take care of us, so he left my brother and I with my grandma,"

Ika tripped over a rock, falling face forward. Kenu caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Sorry, I am always clumsy," said Ika. She felt stupid and that she was ruining this date. He helped her stand on her feet.

"No, your heel broke," said Kenu. He pointed at her shoe. She gasped when she saw the heel off.

"Damn, this aren't mine," said Ika. She took her shoes off. She walked over to a bench, "and I got a long way to get home!"

"I'll carry you," Kenu said. He bent down, back facing her. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you're that strong?"

"Don't under estimate me," he said.

She nodded and hopped on his back. He put one arm over her upper legs, under her bottom. She blushed red before wrapping her arms around his neck. He began to walk slowly towards her house.

"I got a question," she said.

"Hm?"

"Why do you wear a cap?"

Kenu held this cap.

"Because I have too,"

"Oh,"

She touched his silver hair. It was soft like fur. She suddenly gasped.

"Cherry blossoms," she said

"Eh?" asked Kenu. He looked at her weird.

"You smell like cherry blossoms," she said.

"_Grandma!" shouted a younger Ika. She sat in front of her grandmother, who looked at her with a smile._

"_What is it?"_

"_Can you tell my future?"_

"_I don't know,"_

"_Please?"_

"_Okay,"  
Her grandma thought for awhile, with her eyes closed. She held Ika's small hands in her wrinkly ones._

"_Ah, I see such a future for you,"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You will fall in love with a man that smells of cherry blossoms. He shall take very good care of you and love you so much. You will go through hard times," Her grandmother smiled._

"Well, we're here," said Kenu. He stopped at her house door. She suddenly went out of her daze and stared at him blankly.

"Your pretty fast," said Ika. She got down off his back.

"Habit," Kenu said, blushing slightly.

Ika smiled.

"Tomorrow, met me after school, please? We can hang out," said Ika

"Sure," said Kenu

"See you again Kenu-kun,"

_**Sorry I haven't updated in time! But I got a laptop! –chibi dance- so until I get internet connecting on it, I might be able to update stories quicker.**_


	4. I Think I am Falling In Love

Kenu hummed his way up the stairs quietly as he snuck up to his room. Once he had opened his bedroom door, he jumped in his room, closing the door without making a noise.

He had done it. He sighed in relief that no one was awake to bug him about his date with Ika.

He blushed slightly, just thinking about her now. He was a bit annoyed about it, knowing that she was a human. But hey, some mortal women in this time were pretty.

He threw his hat in the corner of his room, letting his ears twitch freely. He rubbed them, feeling the soft fur that was what they were.

He sighed deeply, letting his hand fall to his side.

He viewed at the mirror that was across the room. He saw the demon that he was. His ears drooped down slightly, as his golden eyes stared at them.

"Ika," he whispered out, _How am I going to tell her that what I am truly? _

He let out a depressing sigh, as he removed his shirt.

He walked slowly to his bed, flopping on it. He tried not to scream in his pillow, or anything else.

For he knew, he was falling in love.

Ika closed her bedroom door. She wiped a tear away from her cheek.

She was yelled at from her mother for breaking the heel of the shoe.

She tossed them by the trashcan, sighing at she stared at the ceiling.

She remembered her date tonight she had with Kenu. She blushed.

His silver hair, even thou it was not natural, she loved his shining locks. His golden eyes were like a deep pool of fire and a gate of a deep secret.

She flopped on her bed, sighing lovely at the thought of him. She closed her eyes, thinking about him and his musclar figure.

"I can't wait til I see him tomorrow," she whispered out, blushing pink.

_I think I am falling in love._

Yasha opened his brother's bedroom door, slowly. He jumped slightly when he heard a small snore.

He saw his brother face down on the pillow, sleeping soundly. His ears were twitching at the footsteps in his room.

Yasha walked fully into the room, digging into the desk. He pulled out of what it seemed to be a photo album. He smiled as he ran his finger on the cover of it.

"What are you doing?" asked an annoying voice. Yasha laughed weakly as he turned around, holding the album close to his chest.

"Um, I was just," studdered Yasha, as he stared at the angry golden eyes before him.

"Just what?" asked Kenu, at least standing on his tip-toes to over power his brother. He sense his brother growing in fear. He grinned to himself.

"Nothing!" said Yasha. He ducked as he ran for the door. He soon fell to the floor with a loud thud. Kenu had happened to pin him to the ground.

"Doesn't look like nothin'," Kenu said, trying to reach for the book in Yasha's grasp. Kenu soon felt a slight pain on his arm. Yasha had bit him, "Oi you jerk!" Kenu pounded his head, making Yasha go dizzy.

Kenu finally, after almost killing his brother for it, had the book in his grasp. He opened it, only to peer at a picture. He frowned slightly.

It was a picture of his mother Kagome, hugging his father Inuyasha around the neck. She was wearing a small, green skirt along with a white tank top. Inuyasha was wearing not his usually outfit, but a pair of black jeans with a red, sleeveless shirt. He also wore a red cap with black rims to cover his own dog ears. His blue marks on his face barely showed, since his long silver hair covered his cheeks.

Kenu slammed the book shut, pushing it onto his brother's chest.

"Get this away from me," he said, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

Yasha stood up, rubbing his head.

"Ow," he said

"And don't come in to my room again," Kenu said, standing up. He walked back to his bed, flopping on it. His face was buried in his pillow.

Yasha ran quickly out of Kenu's room, closing the door as he was at it.

Kenu stared with hurtful eyes at the wooden floor.

_Why did he abandon us? Or me, his own demon son. I can understand leaving Yasha, but I don't fit in over here_

Kenu buried his face back into his pillow, wiping away a tear that left his eye.

**Whee! I hoped you all like! Sorry I haven't updated this story but! I needed to finish the Part Two. **

**Sadly, Part Two (A Strong Love in Weird Ways) has ended. T T. Oh well!**

**Oh those of you that have read the last chapter, and have met Ayami, she shall return, just not now.**

** thank you for your reviews! Both from this story and the other one it you are reading this. **


	5. I'll Be Here to Help

Ika waited in front of school, as she watched her friends leave the ground. She sighed, waving to a friend who called her name.

"Ika-chan, what are still doing here?" asked her friend, Akina. Ika smiled at her friend.

"I am waiting for someone," she said. She looked to the other side, seeing if he was there.

"Ika-chan, I am going home. Call me later, kay?" said Akina, blushing when she saw none other, Yasha. She giggled as she ran up to him.

Ika smiled.

_He looks so familiar, like someone I know _she thought.

"Hey," said that strong voice she was waiting to hear. Ika turned to face Kenu.

He was wearing a pair of black shorts, along with a white, sleeveless shirt. He also wore a black cap.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"I was wondering," started Kenu, as he started to blush slightly.

"Wondering?" asked Ika

"If I can show something tonight, like a date," Kenu said

Ika nodded.

"Sure, I just need to go home and change," she said, holding the rim of her green school uniform.

Kenu nodded, understanding what she meant.

They began to walk towards Ika's house, talking about funny things that happened to them. Kenu chuckled lightly, when she told him the time she fell into a river and she thought she was drowning, but the water was only five inches high.

Ika and Kenu soon were both in front of Ika's door. Ika took her keys out, unlocking the door.

She took her shoes off, (**I almost put in shirt, opps! XD) **and threw her school bag into a corner. She moved out of the way so that Kenu could come. He was leaning of the door post.

"Aren't you going to come in?" she asked, confused that he wasn't moving. Kenu blinked.

"Am I allowed to come in?" he asked, looking at her.

Ika nodded.

"As long as you don't peep into my room when I change," Ika said. Kenu nodded, leaving the door post as he walked inside.

"Where's the kitchen?" Kenu asked, watching Ika close the door. Ika pointed at the door that was end of the hall.

"There, why?" Ika asked

"I need to get water," he said, walking to the kitchen. He closed the door shut. Ika shook her head.

She ran up the stairs, slamming her door shut when she was in her room.

She removed her uniform shirt, putting on a blank tank top. She wigged her way out of her skirt, throwing it into a corned. She then put of a blue skirt, and tied her red hair back into a bun.

She then grabbed a pair of sandals before leaving her room, and running back down the stairs.

Kenu was waiting at the front door, peering out of the window of the door.

"Ready?" he asked, turning around. Ika nodded.

"Let's hurry before my parents come home," she said, putting her sandals on. Kenu opened the door, letting her through first. She then locked the door when he was out of her way.

"So, where are we going?" she asked later on, breaking the slight silence they had. Kenu looking at her sideways.

"You'll see," he said, chuckling inside. She tensed up with anger, yet she let it out with a sigh.

"So do you have any friends?" she asked

"Nah, it's just a cat name Buyo that I hang with. Then there is my annoying twin brother," Kenu said, huffing at the thought of his brother.

"What's your brother's name?" Ika asked

Kenu looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, because there is this guy at my school that my friend is totally obsess with, and wait! That doesn't matter! He looks like you, just with black hair," she said

"Then you have met my brother," Kenu said, "You know his name right?"

"I don't pay attention to his name. I bet I heard it from my friend like tons of times,"

"Yasha, that guy is annoying,"

"Why do you say that?" _Well duh, stupid! They're brothers! _She thought, hitting her head with her hand.

"He brought up something that I wasn't and will never be in the mood to see,"

Ika sighed.

"What was it? Or you don't have to tell me since it is upsetting you and that it is personal,"

"It was a picture, and nothing more," Kenu looked away, grinding his teeth.

Ika softly took his hand into hers, squeezing it slightly. He blushed, looking back at her.

She was smiling, with a little pink blush above her nose.

"I'll be here to help you when you want to talk about stuff," Ika said

Kenu squeezed hers gently. He smiled a small one.

They walked hand in hand, til they reached to a lake.

**Whee! Chapter is done! Sorry to leave you guy's hanging with this chapter. Hopefully tonight I can update it, or by tomorrow it I can. So, sorry again! Thanks for all the reviews, I'll talk to you guys later! Bye!**


	6. Love in The Air

Ika gasped at the beautiful sight that was before her eyes. She felt Kenu pulled her towards the lake a bit.

"It's beautiful," Ika said, following Kenu.

Kenu nodded as he sat down, still holding her hand.

"Yeah, it is a nice place to go to clear your mind," Kenu said, "I come here at night thou,"

Ika sat beside him close, feeling his body heat.

"No wonder why you are so calm," she said, closing her eyes. She took in a deep breath, smelling many types of flowers.

"I guess," said Kenu

They both stared calmly at the lake, not realizing that it was sundown.

Ika yawned, breaking the silent. Kenu looked at her, with a smile.

"I guess we should head back," said Kenu. Ika shook her head.

"I don't wanna," she said childishly. Kenu grinned.

"Then what will make me take you home?"

"Nothing,"

"Lier,"

Ika stuck her tongue out, giggling slightly. Kenu grinned before tickling her on the stomach. Ika fell over, laughing hard.

Kenu was on top of her, laughing at her. He then stopped tickling her, staring staight into her eyes. Ika blushed slightly, as she was catching her breath.

"Um, we need to go," he said shortly. Ika shook her head.

"I still don't wanna," she said. She did a small kick on his leg. He blinked as he fell slightly on her.

He felt something warm and soft on his lips. Her eyes were closed, as the blush she had was getting redder.

Kenu was kissing her on her lips. He realized it after awhile, AFTER he left the daze he was in.

He deepened the kiss, feeling a smile play on her lips.

Soon a wind gust came, making him hold her tight as it past. She cling to his shirt, still with her lips on his.

His hat flew off his head. He realized that it was gone. He left her lips, watching his hat fly away.

Ika opened her eyes, only to see something not expected.

She saw the dog ears that Kenu tried so hard to hide. Kenu cursed under his breath.

Ika raised her hand to one of his ears, as it twitched on her fingers. She rubbed it, feeling the soft fur on her fingertips.

Ika smiled.

"So this it what you being trying to hide from me," she said, giggling to herself. Kenu turned his head back to face her.

He looked unhappy, as he sighed.

"There are alot of stuff I'm hiding from you," he said. He got up, sitting on his butt. Ika sat up, staring at Kenu.

"Like what?" she asked

"I don't want to say,"

"If it deals with the ears, I want to say that I love 'em," she said. He turned around, looking at her.

"You won't if you knew what I am,"

"Well tell me and I'll decide on that,"

Kenu gave off a small smile.

He started talking about the Fuedal Era, when he was born, what he was, and all that. When he finished, he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

"I think that is awsome, that you are a demon living in this time," she said, smiling.

"But,"  
"But nothing," Ika kissed his lips warmly, and full heartedly.

Kenu pulled her into his lap.

"Don't you think we are going a little fast?" he asked

"Heck no," she said, felling his arms wrap around her. She looked up at the moon.

Later on after sitting for what seemed like hours, Kenu and Ika walked home.

Ika yawned, almost falling asleep. Kenu carried her home, asking where her window was.

She pointed at it, seeing him grin.

Kenu looked down at her.

"Hold on," he said. He jumped into the air, landing by her bedroom window.

"Wow," she said, opening her window. He helped her in, before getting ready jump down. He gave her kiss when she whined a small whine.

"Night," he said, before jumping on the ground. He jumped into the trees and soon was out of sight.

Ika closed her window shut, taking a deep sigh.

She flopped on her bed, smiling away.

Kami, she loved this night.

**Whee! I hope you all love! Thanks for the reviews. For both the poem thingy if you did read and for the last chapter. Much love to you all! **

**-thinks- Whee! Valentine's Day is coming! -twirls- I wish my wish will come true.**

** Enough of that, I will update soon. Hopefully. (...)**


	7. I Want You To Come

Days have past for Kenu and Ika, as they enjoyed one another's company. Everyday they were together, talking, sitting, eating, and of course, kissing.

Kenu dropped Ika off home, after they went out to dinner. She kissed on the lips and said goodnight.

He as off again in the trees, hopping his way back home. When he got the shrine, he blinked, knowing something wasn't right.

He smelled the air, smelling outdoors and the sense of confusing and tense.

Kenu went inside, calling for his grandmother and Yasha. He saw them sitting in the living room.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her cry. She looked up with smile.

"Ask Yasha," she said, wiping her tears away.

Yasha looked up at his brother, smiling as well.

"Guess what?" Yasha began

"I hate guessing, just tell me," said Kenu

"We can go through the well, to go back home," Yasha said

Kenu blinked.

"Really! That is so awesome!" Kenu yelled, praying that he won't start jumping up and down.

"But, there's one thing," said Yasha, "We can only go once and never come back,"

Kenu walked silently up the stairs, to his room.

I'll have to leave Ika behind. But I can't, I just can't. I want to go home, but I don't want to leave Ika here.

Kenu laid on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. He blinked a few times then a couple of sighs came from his mouth.

His mind was having an argument over what to do. He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes.

I'll ask her tomorrow.

With that said, he rolled over to his side, and fell to sleep.

Kenu went into his closet, pulling out a blue kimono outfit, like Inuyasha's red one. He smiled at it, before putting it on.

He ran out of the room, almost skipping his way to his brother's room. He knocked on the door. When his brother said come in, Kenu obeyed and entered.

"You ready?" Kenu asked

"Yeah, hold on," Yasha said. He was wearing a kimono top with squared patterns on it. He also wore a white hakama.

"You take forever to dress," said Kenu, huffing slightly. He yawned as he rested against the door post.

"Hell, did you say your good-byes to Ika?" Kenu shot him an evil glare. Yasha sighed, "You better hurry up,"  
"I'll hurry up if I want to. And I don't want to," said Kenu

"What? You're gonna ask her to come?" Kenu didn't say anything, "Like hell you aren't! She could get killed and interfere with the time,"

"She ain't your problem. She's my mate," he said. _God! I did NOT say that! _Kenu slapped his head.

"Mate? You didn't!"

"No! Ew! No! but I do care for her, and I want her around me," Kenu said.

"…"  
"Look, if it is that much of a problem, I'll take care of her. I'll watch her and all that stuff,"  
"The what about her parents?"

"Like I give a damn about them,"

Yasha sighed.

"Whatever. Just remember, you have to take care of her,"

Kenu left the room, before running out of the door. He forgot his cap, but he didn't care. He ran towards the scent that sent him to heaven its self.

Ika was walking with an ice cream in her hand. She licked it, savoring the taste of the sweet milk.

She turned her head at a swish, only to be pulled into an alley.

Her heart beat was racing as she grabbed hold of her shirt. She looked up, whimpering at the ice cream that was now gone.

She was soon pulled into an embrace.

"Kenu?" she asked

"Yeah, it's me," he said. He looked down at her. She blinked.

"I wouldn't have realized it was you with that kimono on," she said. She smiled, but frowned when she saw the saddness in his eyes, "Kenu, what's wrong?"

"I, I have to go back,"

"Back?"

"Back to my time, the Fuedal Era,"

"Oh kay, you will come back right?"

"No, it is only a one thing. I can go, but I can't come back,"

"But," she didn't want him to leave. She want to be there with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tightening it, as she buried her face into his chest.

"Listen, I want your honesty. Do you want to come with me to my time?"

She looked up at him, blinking.

"I,"

"I can protect you. You and I can be together, and no danger will come to you. I want you to come with me," he said, burrying his nose into her hair.

"I want to go with you,"

Kenu looked down at her.

"You can't come back,"

"I know, and I don't want to be here without you,"

Kenu kissed her lips.

"Then lets go,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped back to his house.

She looked down at the world she was going to leave for good.

She was only happy and not sad.

She was with the guy she loved.

And nothing more.

**Whee! Sorry if this chapter is crappy. mumbles I tried but I am tired. I wanted it to sound better and all, but I want to update right away. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. The Past To The Future

Sesshomaru sniffed the air as he stood up swiftly, leaning forward a bit.

Rin had done the same, but was looking at her beloved.

Rin was now 18 years old, and was very beautiful for her age. Her black hair reached to her waist, only to be tied at the bottom. Her brown eyes watched Sesshomaru carefully.

"What is it?" she asked, walking closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bring her to his chest. He grinned in a sort of way that no one would see but her. She blushed slightly, feeling his heartbeat on her cheek, "Uh, Sesshomaru-sama,"

"They're back," said Sesshomaru. He closed his eyes, kissing her lips softly.

"Who?" she whispered out, as he left her lips.

"The greatest lord to come and his twin brother. But it seems they aren't the only two,"

Rin blinked before she noticed that he jumped into a tree, carrying her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his chest. She hated being up in the air.

Koga stopped on his mountain trail, as he sniffed the air. He looked behind, see Ayami, his now mate, stopping in front of him. She sniffed the air, noticing a huff coming from his mouth. She grinned at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a teasing sort of way. She knew what it was that he was sensing.

"'Bout time they showed up, those lazy bums," Koga said. He ran back down the mountain trail, with Ayami smiling beside him.

Inuyasha, the demonself, stared blankly at the sky. He swinged his leg back and forth, as he was sitting on a tree branch. A scent hit his nose. Well, many did. He sighed sadly as he faced towards the well area.

"They are here," he said, sighing again. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Kami, I don't even know how I am going to see them again,"

He jumped down from the tree, staring towards the well. He looked away, as he walked calm, yet at a fast pace towards the other direction.

At the well, Kenu jumped out. He lend over as he helped Ika get over the rim of the well. She cling to his kimono as she almost tripped. He smiled at her.

"Fun ride?" he asked with laughter behind his voice. She stared up at him.

"Sure it was," she said sarcastily.

Yasha soon came out, throwing a bag at his brother's head.

"Thanks for nothing baka!" he said angerly as he sat on the rim of the well. Kenu ducked the bag, but caught it before it hit the ground.

"Aw, did little bady Yasha had a hard time getting over the well?" asked Kenu in a baby voice. Yasha shot him an evil glare.

"Oh you just wait til I kill you!" said Yasha, jumping foward at his brother. Kenu ducked and rolled to the other, avoiding his brother.

"Okay you two enough," said Ika frimly. She took the back from Kenu and began to walk into the trees.

Kenu ran up to her, stopping her in the process.

"Um, Ika, not to be rude or anything, but we need to go that way," Kenu said, pointing behind him. Ika hung her head, as she called herself a baka over and over again.

Kenu kissed her cheek, whispering "I love you," into her ear.

"Come on you love birds! We don't have all day!" shouted Yasha. Both Ika and Kenu blushed.

_Meanwhile, in another time, like 15 years ago!_

The half-demon Inuyasha chased after Kagome, as she was heading into what seemed like a black hole. Sango and Miroku, along with Kilala and Shippo, followed.

Kagome screamed, until she felt a warm clawed hand holding hers. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight.

Everyone was dragged into the black hole.

Inuyasha soon landed on the ground with a 'thump'. He had Kagome at his chest, feeling her heartbeat on his chest. He sat up, bring her along.

"You alright?" he asked her, as he looked down at her. She nodded, looking up at him.

"I'm fine. Are Miroku and Sango okay? And Shippo and Kilala?" she asked worriedly.

"We're fine," said all three voices along with a mew from Kilala. Kagome turned her head around, seeing her friends slowly rise up.

Inuyasha done the same, bring her up on her feet. She stood close to him.

"Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha asked, looking around. Everyone else looked around.

They were standing on a hill, in front of the familiar village they called home.

But, it looked different to their eyes. There were more houses and more childern running around.

"Who are you?" asked a male's voice. Inuyasha growled as he looke at the man who asked.

It smelt like a fox demon. For the man was tall, slim, with fox like feets, a bushy tail and long orange hair that was held back by a blue bow.

His green eyes watched the bunch of people that stood before him. The smelt familiar to him, but who were they.

A female human girl, with short black hair and blue eyes, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shippo-kun, what's wrong?" she asked.

Kagome's and everyone else's mouth hit the ground.

"SHIPPO!"

The man fox demon looked at them.

"Yeah that's me," he said.

The younger, little Shippo fainted as he hit the ground.

** Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I am typing this up on a wordpad, and it doesn't have spell check.**

**Anyway! Please review if you can, or just email at love getting reviews and emails from ya! **

**Talk to you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Adventure That Surely Will Come

**-weak laughter- It has seem that I have confused some people with the last chapter. Sorry bout that. So I will explain a what has happened the best way I can.**

**-deep breath- Kenu and Yasha along with Ika, have journey back into, well like 500 years in the past that Kenu and Yasha were born. Well, in that time that Kenu and Yasha went to, was like five years later then when they left it to live in their mother's old time.**

**Inuyasha in the half demon form and the gang then with him, go into that era which is like 15 years later then when they left it. **

**And yes, Shippo has gotten older. To me, he is like 25 years old in human years. **

**-sigh- I am sorry if this has confused you, in anyway. -bows- When I first came up with it, I too was confused. Sorry again.**

**I'll use nicknames. **

**Shippo-kun future Shippo**

**Shippo-chan past Shippo**

**Inuyasha past Inuyasha **

**Inuyasha-sama future Inuyasha**

**Sango past Sango **

**Miroku past Miroku**

**and so on...well, until now of course. 3**

Inuyasha-sama looked on ward at his path. He grumbled to himself as he walked along a tree. He scratched his claws into the bark, making them fall to the ground.

Inuyasha was agruing among himself, in his mind. He stopped, smelling familiar scents.

"What do you want Koga?" asked Inuyasha-sama, crossing his arms over his chest. His golden eyes watched the movement of the trees. Soon, Koga with Ayami beside him popped up from the forest.

"Well, no time no see, Flea-bag," said Koga

"Feh," said Inuyasha-sama. He sniffed the air. Soon, he looked at Ayami. He pointed at her, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Ayami nodded.

"Yes," she said, smiling.

"Good to know something right is going on," Inuyasha-sama said

"Why aren't you going the other way?" asked Ayami, "I smell your children nearby,"

Inuyasha-sama looked sadly at the dirt floor.

"I-I can't. I just can't see 'em after I left them for five years," said Inuyasha-sama

"But," Ayami started but was soon stopped by Koga.

"I understand. It is your chose," Koga said. He began to walk away, holding Ayami's hand. They were gone, leaving Inuyasha-sama alone.

Inuyasha-sama sighed deeply before sitting down on the ground. He scratched his ear, mumbling deeply.

He knew that one day, he'll have to see them again. He wanted too, but it would be difficult.

Shippo-kun stared strangely at the bunch that stood before him. He then went wide eyes before finally gasping out a word.

"Kag-Kagome?" he asked, looking at the young girl he thought was like a mother to him. She looked at him, with wide eyes as well.

"Y-Yes?" she studdered out

"You're really here, but you can't be," said Shippo-kun

"What?" asked Kagome

"Shippo-kun, lets take them to the hut," said the girl, pulling on Shippo-kun's arm. Shippo-kun followed.

"Come on," he said, looking at the gang. They followed, as Kagome held onto Shippo-chan.

Inuyasha was dizzy from thought.

This was the weirdest day he had ever had.

Kenu carried Ika on his back, as she fell asleep. She cuddled close to his body, taking in the warmth of what was him.

Kenu smiled when he heard a small snore come from her.

It was finally dark outside, when the stars shined and so did a full moon.

Yasha walked in front of him, pushing branches out of their way.

"Finally," Yasha said. Kenu stopped beside, looking at the thing they were looking for the most.

Their own home.

Kenu walked closer to the house, taking in every scent it held. He opened the door, revealing the room he missed the most.

The room was wide, with a fire pit in the middle. along the wall was a bucket for washing dishes, and somewhere in the far corner of the room, was the futon.

Kenu walked inside the room, laying Ika down on the futon. She rolled over to her side, resting her head on her hands. Her mouth was partly opened, as she took her breaths.

Kenu bent down, looking to make sure Yasha wasn't watching, and kissed her lips. She moaned softly and quietly, smiling on his mouth.

"Kenu, I am going to stay in this room," said Yasha, walking over to a door. He opened the door up, revealing another futon, but one that was smaller. Kenu peered at it.

"Fine, I'll stay out here," he said

"If anything is out there, wake me up," said Yasha. Kenu nodded, watching his brother close the door behind him.

Kenu turned around to face Ika. Her eyes were watching him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. Ika shook her head.

"No," she said, grabbing hold of his hand. She squeezed it. She looked around the room, "So, where are we?"

"My home," he said, smiling down at her, "Yasha and I grew up here when we were born. Heck, we WERE born here,"

"It looks wonderful. I can't wait til I see it in the sunlight," she said. She kissed his finger.

"Yes, now get some sleep. Tomorrow will be an adventurous day," he said. She smiled, kissing his finger once again. She yawned before closing her eyes. She had fallen into another deep slumber.

Kenu smiled before lying down on his side, with his head next to his face. He yawned and fell asleep, letting his ears twitch for any noises.

For even he knew, tomorrow was going to be an adventure.

**Sorry if it is short. -bows- Thanks for the reviews. And sorry again. **


	10. Sight For Sore Eyes I guess

Ika sighed as she looked down at her bowl of morning soup. She sipped it, watching Kenu cook. She wanted something, but couldn't put her mind on it. She placed her bowl down, stretching her arms after.

Yasha came out of his room, yawning. He only peered out with one eye at Kenu. He soon looked confused.

"Since when do you cook?" asked Yasha, watching Kenu pour soup into another bowl. Kenu looked up with out moving his head.

"Well, when you are alone and locked up there isn't much to do, with cookbooks everywhere," he said, grinning.

"Ah," Yasha sat down. Kenu handed him a bowl. Yasha bowed his head in thanks. He began to sip it, "It's good,"

"Thanks," said Kenu. He began to sip his, watching Ika with the corner of his eye.

She began to hum to a song she had stuck in her head. She looked at him, cause she knew someone was staring at her. She stood up, dusting of her skirt. She walked over to the bag they brought and opened it up. She pulled out a towel.

"Where's a bathroom?" asked Ika. Kenu and Yasha laugh to themselves. She got angry as she looked at them, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, except the bathroom is outside," said Yasha. Kenu placed his bowl down as he stood up.

"I'll show you a private place if you want to take a bath," said Kenu

"Yeah, if he doesn't peek at you," said Yasha. Both Kenu and Ika began to blush scarlet. Kenu shot him an evil glare, "Like I'll do that!"

Ika nodded, hiding her face behind the towel. She was so embrassed, since afterall, she was around boys. She moved the towel out of her eyes way, as she saw Kenu's hand in front of her.

"Come on. You do trust me that I won't do that?" asked Kenu, now blushing pink. Ika nodded again, taking his hand. They walked out of the house, avoiding Yasha's face.

Koga leaned on a tree base, as he listened out his surroundings. Ayami had ran off to throw up, since she was going through morning sickness. He began to tap his claws on the base, making holes deep in the wood. His nose twitched as he found a scent that was familiar and one that wasn't. He looked up at a tree, only to see the dog lord standing on a branch.

"Well, well, well. If it is the mighty Sesshomaru," said Koga, "What are you doing around here?"

Sesshomaru landed on the ground with a thud. Rin was on resting her head on his shoulder, as she was carried on his back. Her eyes were slowly opening, viewing her surroundings. She let out a yawn before lifting her head up.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can you put me down?" Rin asked tiredly. Sesshomaru kneeled down, letting her climb off his back.

Rin stretched her arms out, as she stood on her tip-toes.

"Why are you here?" asked Sesshomaru

"Hey, I asked you first," said Koga

"And I am a lord, and you have to answer me first,"

"And I am a prince so you have to answer me first!"

There was a moment of silence before Ayami came out of the forest. She wiped her mouth slowly before noticing Sesshomaru.

"Well, aren't we all going to see the same person?" asked Ayami. Sesshomaru looked at her. He nodded soon after.

"Yes, and I suggest we hurry before he attacks our only hope," said Sesshomaru

"Yes, lets," said Koga. He picked Ayami up in bridal style as he ran off. Sesshomaru done the same with Rin as he ran beside Koga.

Inuyasha was watching the older Shippo, or Shippo-kun, to make it easy on himself. He had wide eyes as he heard the story Shippo-kun was telling.

_Shippo-kun sat by the fire, as he let a sigh out. He watched the flames before looking back up at the gang he once called family._

_"It has been so long since we have all been together," he said, smiling sadly at them. The young girl he was with was handing the gang tea. Her name was Shicaru, or Shiru for short._

_"Shippo-kun, I'll go to bed," Shiru said, yawning. She kissed Shippo-kun on the cheek. The little, younger Shippo, or Shippo-chan began to blush._

_Shippo-kun kept looking at them._

_"Where should I start?" he said to himself. Inuyasha's eye twitched._

_"Tell us where the heck we are at!" demanded Inuyasha. Kagome shot him an evil glare. He gulp as he moved a little further from her._

_"I see you two haven't gotten together, and how old are you?" Shippo-kun pointed at his younger self. _

_"I just turn five," Shippo-chan said_

_"So that is...you guys have been sent 15 years into the future," Shippo-kun said_

_"You said they haven't gotten together. What was that all about?" asked Sango_

_"They will get together, althou it will be rocky at first. See, 15 years ago from now, Naraku is killed by you Inuyasha," Inuyasha blinked before letting out a 'Feh, serves him right,' ,"And the Shikon Jewels he had was taking by Kagome. But it wasn't finshed. Later on, Kagome found the last bit but didn't tell anyone. Soon, Inuyasha becomes a demon," _

_Inuyasha leaned in a bit, interested in the story now._

_"Inuyasha and Kagome become mates after Inuyasha's transformation. Sango and Miroku were already together," everyone in the room began to blush, "But afterwards, just five years ago, everyone as gone their own ways," _

_Shippo-kun looked sadly at the floor before taking a deep breath. _

_"Something has happened?" asked Kagome, looking at Shippo-kun. He nodded._

_"Yes, something sad has happened," said Shippo-kun. He took another deep breath, "five years ago, Kagome had fallen ill. She soon..."_

_"I get the idea," said Kagome_

_"Inuyasha, you haven't shown your face at all around here," _

_"..."_

Inuyasha couldn't remember the rest of the story. It was now boring him to listen. And it made him feel sad as well. Kagome was going to get ill and die? NO! She couldn't, but she did.

He was sitting in a tree, two feet away from the hut. He was thinking as it started to hurt his mind.

"Inuyasha?" called the sweet voice he wanted to hear. He looked down sadly at Kagome. She was smiling, "Are you okay?"

"Feh, fine," he lied.

"Sure you are," said Kagome, sadly looking at him. He blinked before looking away.

"Feh, when I say I"m fine, I'm fine," said Inuyasha

"Sit,"

Inuyasha fell to the ground face forward. Kagome walked up to him, before rubbing his ears.

"Now, can you tell me what is on your mind?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha looked up at her.

Kenu was sitting in a tree, far from site of Ika. He watched as birds flew by, singing their tune.

Ika was bathing in the hot spring that Kenu showed her. She stretched as she washed her legs in the water. She looked up at the sky.

Kenu sniffed the air as scents hit is nose. He growled before standing up on the branch. He began to run towards the hot springs.

He landed on the ground with a loud thud next to the hot spring.

Ika heard and screamed, ducking in the water. Kenu didn't look at her, but growled.

"Get dress, quick," he said

Ika looked at him before seeing his eyes. They were closly watching the forest, away from her. She nodded before wrapping the towel around her. She quickly put her clothes on quick, before hearing him laughed.

"Kenu?" Ika asked, pulling her shirt over her head. She was now fully dress, except for the shoes.

"Heh, seems I'll be seeing a sight for my sore eyes," said Kenu

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are most loved! **


	11. I Love You As We Fall

Ika blinked as she walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stood up straight, watching the trees move.

"Stay behind me," he said, his golden eyes soon stopped moving, only to look straight ahead.

Ika moved a little behind him. She saw his silver hair flew to one side, revealing his neck. She gasped as she saw three claw marks on the back of his neck.

"Well, you look exactly like that mutt-face," said an annoying voice. Kenu's eye twitched as he evilly stared.

"Come out you shit-head of a wolf," demanded Kenu

Koga jumped down from a branch, laughing to himself. His blue eyes watched Kenu's golden ones, and Kenu's claws.

Ayami jumped to stand beside her mate, having her hands on her waist. She smiled slightly, only to blink when she saw Ika. She then whispered into Koga's ear. Kenu's ears twitched their direction. He soon blushed.

"We are not!" said Kenu. Ika jumped slightly only to watch Koga and Ayami's eyes turn back to their direction.

"Enough," said another voice. Kenu growled slightly as he spoke.

"Well, like I would have thought about seeing you again, Uncle," said Kenu.

"Uncle…?" whispered Ika to herself. Her eyes moved to see a figure jump down off another branch. Rin was put down on her feet as she moved back behind Sesshomaru.

"That name doesn't suite me," said Sesshomaru

"Then would Lord of the inu's do?" asked Kenu sarcastically

"Respect your elders, arrogant shit," said Sesshomaru

"Feh, like hell I will. I respect who I want to respect. And you ain't one of them,"

Sesshomaru jumped at him, with his claw hand close to Kenu's face. He was quick but Kenu didn't make a move, unlike Ika. Her heartbeat was breathing so fast, she felt like it was about to pop out of her chest.

"Now what do you think?" asked Sesshomaru

"Feh, your too old," said Kenu. He lifted his leg up, making Sesshomaru jump back. Sesshomaru bounced on his toes two steps back.

Kenu then turned around and grabbed Ika. She was held in bridal form, as she cling to his kimono. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching what was behind her.

She saw Koga and Ayami blink as they watch him run.

Sesshomaru yelled something, as he began to run after Kenu. Koga seemed to follow him.

Ika looked up at Kenu's face. She saw panic and power in his face. He was easily dogging the trees, and was keeping his eyes in front of him.

Ika sighed.

Kenu's ear twitched at her sigh. He smelt fear and confusing on her. Well, he as confused. Why the hell was he running.

He thought for awhile, before he stopped running at a cliff. He heard Sesshomaru and Koga coming up from behind him. He looked down at the bottom of the cliff.

To him it looked like a long jump to the bottom.

He turned his head back, to face Ika. Her eyes were closed. She then looked at him, with fear in her eyes. He ran a finger down her cheek.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you," he said. She nodded, closing her eyes again.

Koga began to talk.

"Kenu, don't do this. It's stupid!" he said

Kenu moved to the edge of the cliff, letting his toes hang.

"I won't respect you or any other elders," he said. He soon pushed of the cliff, flying to the bottom.  
"Damn!" shouted Koga and Sesshomaru. They ran to the edge, looking down. He wasn't in site anymore.

_Meanwhile…while falling down…down…down…_

Ika was held close to his chest. She tried so hard not to scream at what was going on. Kenu's hands were on her back and back legs. His mouth was close to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Ika moved her head a little, kissing his chin.

"I love you too," she said before passing out.

Kenu turned on his back, letting him fall first. She was close to his chest, falling on top of him.

He closed his eyes, smiling.

Maybe it was the end for him.

**Ah! Lets go to Inuyasha and the gang!**

Inuyasha sat close to Kagome, taking in her scent. He didn't want to move from his spot as he watch Shippo-kun cook. Shippo-kun looked at him with a smile.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, making her look up.

"Inuyasha, I need space," she said. She didn't mind that he was close, it just he was too close. She pushed him a little with difficulty.

Inuyasha gave her a puppy eye pout before moving a little away from her. His ears twitched at the knock on the door. He sniffed the air, only to smell something like Kagome.

Shippo-kun sat up and walked over to the door. He moved the curtain door, only to reveal a young man.

He looked like Inuyasha in his human form, with his black hair and voilet eyes.

"Yasha?" said Shippo-kun, gawwing over the man.

"Hiya Shippo-kun," said Yasha, smiling.

Kagome blinked at him. Yasha turned to face her. Inuyasha growled. Yasha soon went wide eyes before going blank in the face.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Yasha. Inuyasha and Kagome blinked and looked at one another with blush on their face.

Yasha soon fell to the ground. Shippo-kun blinked as he watched Yasha dig his face into his hands.

He was laughing with tears falling down his cheeks.

"This is just a wild day," said Yasha.

**Whee! All done! Well, I hope when I get home, since I did this at school…XD, that a new chapter will come. Until then, Ja Ne!**


	12. I Remember

Yasha rested his chin on his knee, watching the people that were around him. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha, or his parents sit apart from one another.

Kagome's cheeks were still a little pink from finding out she'll have a son. She was busy playing with her hair. Inuyasha on the other hand, was sleeping in the corner of the hut. His ears twitched from side to side, as he was in tuned with his surroundings.

Kagome stopped twirling her fingers in her hair as she giggled at the sit of the younger Shippo. Shippo-chan was napping by Kilala as she was licking her paws. Her eyes wondered to Sango and Miroku, who were talking and sipping tea. Sango yawned.

Kagome looked at Shippo-kun who was talking to Shiru. She let out a sigh, as she stood up and dusted her skirt off. She walked over to Yasha and sat beside him.

"Hey," she said, waving a hand in front of his eyes. He blinked before looking up at her. He smiled.

"Hey," he said. Kagome sat beside him.

"So, how's Sota and Mom? And gramps?" she asked. He blinked again.

"Sota's in college and has now gotten married. Grandma is still normal as ever, and gramps has sadly passed away," Yasha said

"I'm glad Mom and Sota are doing fine," Kagome said. She sadly stared at the floor. Yasha messed with his hair.

"Man, where's Kenu and Ika?" he asked to himself. Kagome blinked at him.

"Who?" she asked

"Oh, Kenu is my twin brother and Ika is his girlfriend," Yasha said

"I'll have twins?" Kagome asked

"Yeah. Kenu looks a lot like dad. But don't tell him that. He'll hate it," Yasha said

"Why? You look like Inuyasha,"

"Yeah but I don't hold a grudge against dad. Kenu does," he said, sighing.

"A grudge, why?"

"I think it is because dad left us when mom died. Kenu was left in a time where he couldn't go to much places without hiding his appearance,"

"So, does he have dog ears?"

"Yup,"

Shippo-kun stood up quickly, walking to the door. Yasha blinked as he stood up as well.

Inuyasha was now next to Kagome, sniffing the air. Kagome jumped.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hush," he said

He stood up, walking to the door.

He watched Shippo-kun open the door.

"Well, I see we have guest," said Shippo-kun, laughing. Inuyasha blinked at the sight.

Yasha smiled.

_Lets go back to the couple! Since you must be dieing to know what's up._

Ika slowly opened her eyes. She saw nothing but blurs at first. She blinked a few times before her came back. She looked around her.

Kenu was underneath her, with his hands resting above her waist, but on her back. Under him was a puddle of blood. He had a small cut above his eye.

Ika gasped as she moved off of him. He let a moan out of his parted mouth. She was glad he was still alive.

"Kenu," she said softly, moving his hair out of his face. His goldens eyes were open slightly as they moved to look at her.

"Glad you're okay," he said, trying to move. He hissed at the pain that moved across his back.

"Don't move," she said softly. She ran her finger down his cheek.

"I won't, for awhile," he said, with a smile.

"I see you aren't off that bad," she said

"Feh, I'm a demon. Ain't nothin' going to hurt me that easily," he said

"Yeah well sometimes I can forget," she said

He closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"I need some rest. There's a river close by. Get yourself some water and I think there are some berries by," he said

"How do you know?"

"I can smell it,"

She nodded and stood up. She dusted her skirt off before running into the small forest. She was soon at the river. She smiled as she used her hands to drink some up. She used her shirt to collect berries, like the basket way.

She went back to him, carrying berries and a rock that held water. She down next to him, putting his head in her lap. She put the rock that held water to his mouth. She slowly poured water into her mouth.

He sipped it up, opening his eyes.

"Thanks," he said

"Welcome," she said. She put the rock down and began to run her fingers through his hair. She rubbed his ear, making him purr in a dog way, "Now, get some sleep,"

He nodded slowly, burying his face into her stomach.

"You smell nice," he said, falling asleep.

She smiled as she still rubbed his ear.

_I remember this. Mom used to do this to cheer me up. _

**-beats a raccoon stuffed animal- I hate raccoons...anyway! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy! Bye for now!**


	13. Follow Me!

Kenu was snoring lightly, as his head rested on Ika's lap. Her hand rested on his head, not moving another inch.

Ika was asleep, leaning forward slightly.

Kenu yawned as he opened his eyes. He smiled sweetly when he notice Ika asleep. He moved a little, making her hand flop to the ground. He caught her, as she fell slightly. He laughed when he sat up, laying her next to him. She rolled on the dirt, yawning.

He wiped away a stray hair from her face, looking at her rosey cheeks. He kissed her cheek lightly, making her smile.

He stood up slowly, hissing at the slight pain in his back. He looked down, seeing small drops of blood dripping from behind.

"I did a number on my back," he said to himself, laughing to himself. He walked slowly to the river, drinking cool water as it slowly run down his throat.

He flopped on the dirt floor, sighing. He open his eyes to see the blue sky above him.

"It is so peaceful, too peaceful that is," he said, looking around. He blinked when no sound was being made, "Guess I got to go back to Ika now,"

Once he said that and stood up, he heard a scream in the distance. He smelt a demon and Ika.

He went wide eyes as he ran off, back to Ika.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

Yasha smiled.

"Sesshomaru, nice to see you," he said

"Um," said Sesshomaru in response. He let Rin down off his back. She flopped to the ground. She wiped the sweat beads of her forhead as she looked at the people around her. She smiled.

"So, What brings you guys around?" asked Shippo-kun, as he looked at Koga and Ayami. Ayami sat down beside Rin.

"We could smell that the other twin is here," said Koga. He grinned, "Hey ya, Yasha,"

"Hey," said Yasha, moving out in the open. He smiled.

"Wait, did you two meet with the other twin?" asked Shippo-kun. Koga nodded.

"He ran off. Well, Sesshomaru scared him off," said Koga

"That brat needs to now his spot," said Sesshomaru

"What? Was he rude?" asked Yasha. Sesshomaru nodded, "I would have know. I guess Ika was with him?"

"So that was the red-head. Um," Koga said, "Well he was a bit protective over her. Well, I guess that is what mates do," Yasha bursted out in a laugh. Koga blinked.

"Oh, they aren't mates, more like couples. You know what I mean Kagome," said Yasha

"Kagome?" said Koga. He moved his head to the side to see the young girl behind him, "Well I'll be Kami,"

Kagome blinked.

"I thought I wouldn't see you. You been gone for five years. Are you like Kikyo?" asked Koga

Kagome shook her head.

"No, I am not from this time. See, we were sent here for some weird reason," said Kagome. She pointed at Sango and the rest that were behind her.

"Well, the more the help is needed. Since that dog-head isn't as strong as he was," said Koga

"You mean Inuyasha-sama? I haven't seen that hard-head in years," said Shippo

Yasha blinked before sighing.

"You haven't seen him?" asked Yasha

"We saw him this morning," said Koga

"So..." started Yasha

"Enough. Your brother will be needing help. Get those bandages of yours," demanded Sesshomaru

"Why?" asked Yasha

"Your stupid, arrogant brother jumped off a cliff with that human," said Sesshomaru

Kagome walked inside and got the bandages. She passed the stunned Inuyasha and the gang as she handed the bandages to Yasha.

"Should we go?" asked Kagome

"If you want," said Yasha

"Then I want you two to stay here," said Sesshomaru, pointing at Ayami and Rin. Rin nodded, but Ayami started to whine.

"Why me?" asked Ayami

"Cause you are pregnant," said Sesshomaru, "Take it up with your mate,"

Koga sigh.

"Ayami, it is safer for you and the pup," said Koga

"Fine," said Ayami

"Then lets hurry before Kenu bleeds a river," said Yasha. He followed Sesshomaru and Koga as they ran into the forest.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, both Shippos and Kilala followed them.

**-sighs- ..."..." -suffering from writers block- TT hope you like. I'll try to update, but I'll be like, away from my home computer kinda for two days. **

**anyway, bye!**


	14. A Bloody Battle

Kenu soon came to a stop, as he stared evily at the thing in front of him. He saw the ugly form wrap its big, strong arms around Ika.

She let out a scream when he tighten his grip. Kenu looked for a big rock. He picked the closes one near him, and threw it at the demon.

"Let her go!" he shouted.

The demon looked at him. He smirked. His other arm suddenly came out of no where, hitting Kenu in the side of the mouth.

Kenu went flying, crashing into a rock. He coughed some blood up, looking at the demon.

"Arrogant child. You are weak, I can sense it," said the demon. He looked at Kenu with his deep, blood red eyes. His figure was that of a human, but his appearance was not.

His hair was dark, forest green, and he wore a white kimono, with a leaf symbol on his chest. He had a two swords close at his side. Two that looked some what familiar to Kenu.

The Tetsusaiga, and Kenu's sword, Ryuusaiga.

**note: We all know Tetsusaiga is Inuyasha's sword...or now was. Anyway, Ryuusaiga is a sword I made up that is froms one of Kenu's fang when he was little. Ryuu I think means dragon, so the fang sword of Kenu's, is that of his fang and a dragon. Soon, you'll see its power. **

Kenu growled loudly. _How did this bastard get Ryuusaiga and Tetsusaiga?_

"Um, child, you smell of a dog. This shall be interesting that now I have messed with this mortal," the demon said

"Putherdown," Kenu demanded. He heard the demon laugh.

"As you wish," the demon threw Ika hard. She passed out as she hit a rock on the head. Kenu ran fast towards her.

He bent down and left her head into his lap. She was still breathing. He sighed in relief. She was still alive. He put her slowly down, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be back," he said. He stood up and stared evily at the demon before him. He growled, "You'll pay for what you did,"

The demon grinned.

"Really? I shall think not," the demon pulled out the the Tetsusaiga, without it burning his hand. Kenu huffed.

_He's a hanyou, I should have known_

The demon jumped out at him. Kenu soon felt the sword slice over from his shoulder to his waist. He let out a scream in pain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yasha stared down at the cliff. Oh it was a long way down. He had a sweat drop as he laughed.

"Uh, how do you survive jumping down there?" asked Yasha, pointed down below.

"Depends. Wanna test?" asked Koga

"Uh, heck no," said Yasha

"Then stop whining," said Sesshomaru

A scent hit his nose. Blood. Tons of Blood.

Inuyasha covered his nose.

"Jeez, what the hell is with all that blood?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha, I sense the Shikon Jewel," she whispered into his ear.

"The Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha blinked

"That's impossible. The Jewel was gone once Inuyasha became a demon," said Shippo-kun

"Well I sense it, and it is impure," Kagome said

"Then why are we wasting time?" Inuyasha asked

They heard a scream of pain from below. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Yasha covered their ears.

"What a cry," said Inuyasha

"Kenu is in trouble!" said Yasha, ready to jump off the cliff.

"I can tell. Lets go," said Sesshomaru

Everyone jumped off the cliff. They were now flying down.

When they came to see the bottom, Inuyasha, Kilala, Koga, Sesshomaru, Shippo-kun, and Yasha landed on the ground with ease.

They saw the demon hold tight to Kenu's blue haori. He had his eyes closed as he was bleeding from his back, his mouth, and his chest. There was a puddle of blood underneath him. He was breathing raggedly as he hardly could move.

The Tetsusaiga was close to his throat.

"This next cut is your last," the demon hissed out.

Yasha grabbed the bow and an arrow from Kagome. He aimed at the demon's arm that held onto Kenu. He shot it quicky, hitting his target.

Kenu fell to the floor, hissing at the pain. He opened his eyes to see the gang. He coughed some blood up, looking at Ika. She was still passed out, which was good for him.

He closed his eyes at the pain as he tried to crawl his way away from the demon.

But he was too slow.

A sword stabbed him in his chest. He coughed tons of blood, as his eye sight went dull. His fingers layed flat on the ground.

Darkness seemed to come over him.

**Hah! Cliff-hanger! Sorry I was evil to do this, but I had to end it at somewhere good. I'll update soon so don't hurt me for leaving you all hanging!**


	15. A bit of Heaven In Mind

"Kenu!" yelled Yasha as he ran over to his brother. He shook his brother's shoulder, "Come on Kenu! Wake up!" His hands were covered in blood, as his brother was laying there motionless.

Kagome gasped as she ran over to him. The demon saw her and came at her, thinking it was her her shot the arrow, since he saw the bag of arrows on her back.

Inuyasha growled as he went after him. He was going to be late.

Then all of a sudden, he thought he heard her name being called among the trees. He saw barely a red blur passing him.

Kagome finally notice the demon was coming at her.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. The demon came close. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for Inuyasha to come.

She heard a thud near her. She opened one eye, noticing the familiar red haori that was Inuyasha. She hugged his neck, excited that he came to save.

"Uh Kagome," Inuyasha. She blinked as she turned her head, seeing Inuyasha. She looked at the figure she was hugging. It was Inuyasha.

She almost fainted.

_Kenu opened her eyes slowly, looking around. He sat up quickly, only to see he wasn't at the battle field, but in a garden. He blinked as he notice he didn't have cuts on him, nor was he wearing his blue haori and pants. He was in a white kimono and hakama._

_He heard a sound behind. He turned his head, looking at the person who made the sound._

_She was beautiful maiden. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were like a deep pool of warm chocolate. She had a wonderful smile on her face, even though it was a sadden one. She wore the regular pristess outfit of a white kimono and a red hakama. Her scent was gentle and kind._

_Kenu smiled at the woman. For she was his mother. _

_She walked close to him, looking down at him. Kenu closed his eyes, hoping he won't cry. He hadn't cry since she died. _

_"Hi mom," he whispered out. She kneeled down and hugged her son in a motherly embrace._

_"Hi baby," Kagome said, crying into his silver hair. He keeped his eyes close, feeling a tear run from his eye. _

_Kagome held her son for a long time in her motherly embrace before letting go of him. She wiped a tear from his cheek. She smiled._

_"You look so grown now," she said, as she stood up. Kenu followed her, standing beside her._

_"Yeah," that is all he could said._

_"I've seen you fight. You fought well. I also saw you with that young girl," Kagome said. Kenu blushed._

_"..."_

_"You love her, don't you?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Then, why?"_

_kenu stood there, with his head down._

_"Because, I guess, she is like you in a way kinda," he said_

_"Then you are truely like your father," Kagome said with a giggled._

_"Don't remind me,"_

_"Oh hon, forgive your father," _

_"How can I when he abandoned me and Yasha?"_

_Kagome sighed. She looked at her son._

_"If only you knew, you would forgive him, and myself,"_

_"What?"_

_"Kenu, you need to find the answers to your question. Ask your father for answers,"  
"I can't. I'm dead,"  
"You are only between the living world and the dead world. You do have a chose," _

_"How?"_

_"I think someone with room in her heart wants you by her side," _

_"Who?"_

_"The woman you love,"_

_Kagome pointed at a figure in the distance. It was a young woman, smiling. Her long red hair was rested at her side. Her hand reached out to him._

_Kenu looked down at his mom._

_"How is this happening?"  
"Ika has a strong line of prist and mikos in her blood. And the power of love mixed with it can do amazing things," Kagome said._

_Kenu hugged his mom._

_"It was good to see you again," said Kenu_

_"It was good to see you too," Kagome. Kenu released his embrace, "Ask your question to your father,"_

_"Fine," Kenu walked away from her, but after he said, "Good bye,"_

_"Good bye my son," Kagome said, wiping a tear away. _

_Kenu ran towards the Ika figure he saw. He took her hand. She smiled cheerfully._

_"Lets go back," she said. Kenu nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Lets,"_

_They were soon gone from the bridge of life and death._

Kenu slowly opened his eyes. He jumped up quickly, making Yasha jump five feet backwards.

"YOU BIG FAKER!" Yasha shouted out. Kenu blinked as he looked over himself.

There weren't any cuts on him. None. He smiled.

"Feh," he said to his brother, "You whine too much,"

He looked around.

He saw the two Inuyashas before him. The demon and the hanyou. He also saw the past Kagome backing away from the demon Inuyasha.

He eyed close to his father before him. He growled. He now knew he was hidding something from him. And he hated it.

"Kenu, where's Ika?" Yasha asked. Kenu shot out of his daze as he quickly turned around.

He jumped and landed at her side. He lifted her up into his lap. He looked at the back of her head. There was no damage.

She moaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked as she looked at Kenu with a smile.

"We are back," she whispered.

"Thanks to you," he whispered back.

"Now, lets kick that demon's butt,"

"Feh, that's my line,"

"Sorry, it's mine now,"

"Feh, lair,"

Ika laughed. He stood up, holding her still. He let her feet touch the ground.

"I need to get the other sword at his side," said Kenu. Ika saw the sword he was talking about.

"Why?" she asked

"Because, it is my sword," he said

"Then how?"

"Um, I got a plan," he said, "But I might get hurt doing it. Don't come out running towards me when I do, just bare with it kay?"

"But-"

"Don't you trust me? I won't die on you again hon,"

She nodded.

"You better not,"

He smiled before secretly kissing her lips. She moaned at the sweet passion he gave her.

"Stay here," he said, after leaving her lips. She nodded.

"I will,"

He was gone into the batte field once more.

It was time for the batte to start.

She let a sigh out.

_This is just a crazy day_

**Whee! Hope you love! I'm on a ball here! I might even update another chapter! -dances- **


	16. Ryuusaiga's Power Over Kenu's Demon

Kenu punched the demon in the face, sending him flying into a rock. Everyone was staring at him.

They had been battling for what seemed like hours.

But it was a painful battle as well.

Sango had a few cuts on her face and her chest was hurting when her boomarang shot back at her. Miroku couldn't suck in the demon because he would suck in everyone else. Kagome was helping Sango with her cuts. Sesshomaru didn't want to fight and neither did Koga. They wanted to watch a battle for once. Yasha was trying to shoot an arrow but his brother got in the way. He was anger. Both Shippos where helping both of the Inuyasha as the hanyou one couldn't attack with the other Tetsusaiga. The demon Inuyasha was yelled out by Kenu so he sat out.

Kenu sighed angerly as he was so close to getting his sword. He snapped his finger as he just punch the demon again.

"Dang," he said to himself. The demon stood up.

"Want this?" he said, touching the Ryuusaiga. The sword glowed blue, shooting an energy blast. The demon hissed, "Why does it do this,"

Kenu grinned. He jumped quickly, having a hold on the sword. He pulled it away from the demon.

The sword became huge, turming a slight purple. Kenu was soon engulfed with purple flames. He hissed at the energy that was entering him. He growled at the pain, grabbing hold of his forehead. It was too much.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-sama blinked as they saw this happening. They stood up quickly. Koga yawned.

"What power," Koga said, standing up. He watched the purple flames flare.

"Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?" asked Inuyasha-sama

"It means, his other side wants out," said Sesshomaru

"Is it good?" asked Koga

"In a way," Sesshomaru said

"In a way?" asked Kagome, finishing with Sango's bandages.

"It depends on if he can control the over powering being. If he can't, then that will be difficult to say what he will do," Sesshomaru said

"Then should we go and help him?" asked Koga

"That won't be wise," said Inuyasha-sama

"Well I can't watch this," said Yasha

"Yasha, it isn't safe," said Inuyasha-sama

"Dad, he is my brother. I can't just watch him deal with this," said Yasha

"It is the only thing we can do,"

The demon charged at the Kenu. Kenu grinned evilly at the lowlife he was dealing with. The demon struggle with the purple flames.

"Now who's weak?" Kenu asked in a raspy voice. His eyes were bright red and blue strips began to appear on his cheeks.

The demon cried at his felt a claw hand shot into his chest. Kenu grinned as he held the Ryuusaiga to his face.

"Fell the power of a dog demon and a dragon, Ice Freeze," said Kenu. Ryuusaiga shot out ice crystals that covered the demon's body. He screamed as he was blown up.

Kenu rested the Ryuusaiga at his side.

"Feh, weakling," Kenu's raspy voice said. He looked over at Ika. He grinned.

Kenu walked over to her, putting the sword threw his slash. He saw Ika with worried eyes. He smiled.

"It is over," he said. His red eyes looked at her green ones.

"Kenu," she said worriedly. She didn't like his red eyes. She was soon picked up bridal way. Kenu was holding her.

He grinned as he jumped away from the sight.

Everyone was lost.

Ika wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his chest.

"Don't worry, mate," Kenu said, smelling the fear from her. He hated the fear scent that linger on her sweet, rain scent.

"I won't," she said. Sh was wondering what mate mean.

"I don't want my mate to fear me," he said

"Mate?" she said

"You will be mine and only mine,"

He was jumping through trees, heading towards a cave. Ika smiled. She was going to be his, and he was going to be hers.

She felt her fear leave, as love over came her.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her purposely. She smiled. She knew what was coming and for some odd reason, she was hoping of it for a long time.

**...Sorry this wasn't as good as a chapter as I wanted to be. Oh, in the next chapter, there will be lemon, so, I guess I'll have to change the rating. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**


	17. Just Kenu and Ika

-scratches head- Um…about the lemon…I was now thinking of posting it up on a different site IN CASE those of you DO NOT want to read it. So yeah…I want all my readers to be happy and not feel crept.

**So enjoy the non-ish lemon chapter!**

Kenu was walking around the rocky cave, sniffing the air. His red eyes watching the water drip from the top of the cave to a little puddle.

Ika sat on her knees as she tried to dry herself. Her clothes were wet, along with her hair. She soon felt uncomfortable being in her kimono. It was sticking to her skin.

She looked up at Kenu, who was looking at her while leaning against a wall. She blinked.

He sighed. He took his blue haori off, only to leave the undershirt over his chest. He walked over to Ika, handing her the haori to her.

"Take off your wet clothes and put this on," he said. Ika blushed.

"I will if you turn around," she said, making her index finger turn in circles. He 'feh' as he turned his back on her.

She stood up and carefully removed her shirt, as she put the haori over her shoulders, and covered her bra covered breasts. She tied it tight, yet loose around her waist to comfort her. She pulled her skirt off, holding in her arms, along with her shirt.

"All done," she said. He turned around looking at her from head to toe.

"No cuts?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No,"

"Good. Now, there are some sticks over there. Can you get them?"

"Sure,"

She placed her wet clothes on a rock, letting the water from them drip down to the ground. She got a hold on a pile of sticks, smiling as she smelt the dry wood.

"Here," she said, walking back over to him. She threw the sticks into a pit of some sort. He smiled.

He scratched his claws together, making a spark between them. A fire was soon lighted, warming the dark, cold cave.

She sighed. She turned her head to her side, looking out at the cave entrance. It was pouring outside.

"Guess we'll be here for awhile," she said, looking back at Kenu. He was resting on a rock. He grinned.

"At least we have time together," he said

"That is what I'm grateful of. I'm sorry to say, but today has been wild,"

"Trust me, it is like this everyday," he said, sighing. Ika yawned, "Get some sleep,"

Ika blinked.

"I'm not tired, just,"

"Tired?"

"No," she sighed. She kneed down in front of him, placing her hands on his blue strips, "This are new,"

"Yeah. That is what I get for transforming,"

"You're a demon already, why transform?"

"Something I don't know," he said, kissing her fingers. She smiled then frowned.

"When will I get my golden eyes that are so warm to look at?"

"Until I am completely transform,"

"When will you be?"

"Not till I mate and take a mate," he said

"How long will that take?"

"Lets see, a day or three years,"

"That long?"

He nodded. He looked at his right hand, the hand that held the Ryuusaiga. It had a purple moon mark on it, with green wings on the sides.

"The transformation, I don't know why it happened, but it seems that it was too early,"

She notice the mark on his hand.

"What is that?"

"The mark of the dragon clan and the dog clan. The moon is of the dog and the wings are of the dragon. I, except for my mate and pups, will care on this mark as of the new clan,"

She kissed the symbol, making it glow blue.

"Can I be that mate? And one day carry your pups?" she asked

Kenu brushed back a bang out of her face, only to go behind her ear.

"If you want," he said with a smile.

"When can we start?"

"When ever you want too. I am not going to push you into it,"

She kissed him, making him wrap his arms around her waist. He let a hand rest on her upper back. She wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I want to do it now, and get my golden eyes back," she said on his lips. He grinned.

"Fine," he said. He kissed her deeply, making her moan. He moved his legs a little, making her sit in her lap. She wrapped her legs behind his back.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOlemonOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

She rested her head on his chest. It was over. She felt the mark he bite on her neck change. She was also somewhat sore but that was normal.

He wrapped the haori around there naked selves. She smiled tiredly.

His eyes were golden again, but the blue strips stayed on his cheeks. He watched the bite mark on her neck, turn into a purple moon with green wings. He ran his fingers through her hair, hearing her yawn.

"Get some sleep," he whispered into her ear. She nodded, cuddling close into him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. She was soon snoring lightly in his arms.

He smiled softly before resting his head on hers, closing his eyes. He heard her heart beat slow down into a steady pace.

The sun beat into her eyes. She groaned as she covered her eyes, protecting them from the sun. She opened her tired eyes.

She jumped when she notice Kenu wasn't around. Her chest felt a cold breezed. She looked down and quickly covered herself up with the haori he left behind. She looked around.

It wasn't raining anymore and the fire was out of flames.

She stood up, wrapping the haori like a towel around herself and walked towards her clothes.

She groaned as she put the stiff skirt and shirt after she put her underclothes on first.

Luckily Kenu didn't rip them off with his claws. She blushed at the thought of last night.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself.

"Oh my god what?" said a familiar voice. Ika jumped as she turned around. Kenu was leaning on the cave wall, holding packages in his arms.

She blinked.

"Nothing," she panicked

"Here, I brought you something," he said, walking over to her. He handed her the packages. She blinked.

She began to open them. She gasped as she was looking at a kimono. She let it unfold.

It was a light blue kimono, with white flowers on the sleeves, but the bottom had raindrops. The tie, or obi was pure white, with light blue raindrops on it. She also show a light blue ribbon with white tips at the end.

She hugged his neck, kissing his lips.

"It's beautiful!"

"Glad you like, now lets get you a bath,"

"Do I smell?"

"No, I thought you would like one,"

Ika nodded.

"Yes,"

**Sorry this chapter is crap. was in a hurry. More shall come!**


	18. So Bored!

Ika jumped into the water, laughing. It felt good to be in a warm area. She swam a little then looked at Kenu. He was sitting on a rock, looking away from her but was still close.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked, swimming up to him. He looked at her and blinked.

"Do you really want me too?" he asked

"If you want. I mean I already saw what you have and seen me. I don't it matters anymore," she said

He nodded before taking off his clothes. He jumped in the water. He sat on the ground, closing his eyes. She swam up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you think?" she asked

"Nothing," he said, lying.

"Please don't lie to me," she said, lifted her head up to look at him. He sighed as he turned around, only to be on top of her. He kissed her forehead.

She looked at him.

"I was thinking that what am I going to do if you have pups," he said quietly.

"Is that all?" she asked

"Well, it will be difficult. I mean, I'll have to protect you and the pup. I don't know how," he said

"Then ask your father,"

"Why?"

"I'm sure he protected your mother when she was having you and your brother,"  
"But I don't want to talk to him,"

"Kenu, you'll have to one day,"

"I know,"

She rubbed his ear and kissed his nose.

"And I thought you were suppose to be a strong demon," she said, in a teasing voice. He grinned.

"I am the strongest demon there is, believe it!"

"Then prove it to me when I do have pups,"

He nodded, kissing her lips. She rested her hands on his shoulders, as he deepened the kiss.

"I wonder what they are going to say," he said, after releasing her lips.

"What?"

"Well, demons can smell when a woman had sex,"

"They…can?"

"Yup,"

"Oh my god! You mean those guys and Ayami will know I had it!"

"Well, the guys. Woman can't really. Their hormones go a little whack and they can't sense some things,"

"I didn't know that,"

"Yeah, female demons, when they are going to have a pup or what ever they call their babies, they can't sense some things. Why else do the guys protect them and watch them at all times?"

"I really need to know these things,"

Kenu smiled then kissed her lips.

"In time you will. Now what do you say we get out of here and head back?"

"Maybe…" she said, giving him an evil grin. He smiled back at her.

Everyone else was sitting in a hut, thinking. What else could they do? Both Inuyashas were avoiding one another, and this was kinda hard on Kagome. Sango and Miroku were sitting together in a corner, going over some plans. Both Shippos were playing with their magic tricks and stuff. Ayami was asleep in the corner, as Koga was watching her closely. Sesshomaru was sitting by the door, with Rin resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, this is boring," said Inuyasha in a whisper. Kagome looked at him.

"What else can we do Inuyasha?" she asked back in a whisper.

"Would you too stop whispering? It is annoying," said Koga

"Sorry," said Kagome

"I know what we can do," said Inuyasha-sama. Everyone looked at him.

"Like what?" asked Shippo-kun

"We could go to the demon exterminator village. We have to anyways," said Inuyasha-sama as he stood up.

"Actually, that is a good idea," said Koga

"The demon exterminator village?" asked Sango as she too stood up. Inuyasha-sama smiled.

"Yeah, I want you to see what has happened to it," said Inuyasha-sama. Everyone stood up and followed him. Koga was carrying Ayami in his arms as they all began to walk toward the east, where the village lay ahead.

Yasha jumped out from the trees, carrying two bows and lots of arrows. He handed one to Kagome.

"Here," he said

"Thanks," said Kagome, taking the bow from him and some arrows, "Why?"

"Well, I did ruin your bow at that battle and used up most of your arrows. Plus, this wood is rare,"

"How's that?" asked Kagome

"This wood doesn't break so easily unlike normal wood. This wood also cut even the toughest armor around," he said

"Neat," said Kagome

"Alright, we won't arrive to the village in today's day, so everyone! Hop on a demon humans and lets go," said Sesshomaru. Rin hopped on his back.

Sango and Miroku hopped on Kilala with the small Shippo. Kagome hopped on the hanyou Inuyasha, and Koga was still carrying Ayami. Yasha was fine at running. He had unnatural human speed.

"Lets go," said Inuyasha-sama.

They were gone.

**Okay-doke. Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. Anyway, preview to the next chapter. We are finally going to see the future Sango and Miroku and what the hell they have been doing over the years. Bye ya'll. **


	19. The Demon Exterminator Village: Part One

Kenu looked at Ika. She was wearing the kimono that he bought for her. She looked beautiful in it. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, with lose hair hanging by her ears. She blinked at him.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothin'. You looked beautiful in that kimono," he said, blushing slightly. She smiled. She grabbed his hand and placed into hers.

"Thank you," she said

"Lets go," he said. They began to walk into the forest, living the area they stayed.

It was an hour or so before Kenu stopped walking. Ika looked at him. He was sniffing the air.

"They are on the move," said Kenu

"Who?" asked Ika

"Everyone...It seems they are heading to the Demon Exterminator Village towards east," he looked to the east. He saw in the distance, a village. He grinned, "And it looks like we are going to get there before they do. Hop on," he said, bending down. Ika nodded and hopped on his back. He stood up and jumped towards the village.

Kagome looked ahead.

"Hey Sango," she said, looking to her side. Sango looked at her.

"Yes?" asked Sango

"Are you happy at where we are going?" Kagome asked

"I don't know if I should be. I mean, in our time, my home was destroyed. I don't know if I'm going to be happy seeing it again like it is now," she said, sadly looking at her hand.

"Don't be so unhappy," said Inuyasha-sama. Sango quickly looked at him. He smiled, "The village was rebuild about ten years ago. You won't believe how many people have become new demon exterminators,"

"Thanks for the heads up," said Sango

"Inuyasha-sama, you sure aren't like your hanyou self," said Miroku

"Hey!" shouted the hanyou Inuyasha. He shot Miroku an evil glare.

"You have Kagome and Yasha to thanks for that," said Inuyasha-sama. Yasha blinked.

Eh?" said Yasha

"I couldn't be rude around you two. Plus I think we were a little close as father and son," said Inuyasha-sama, "Plus your mother taught me stuff at being kind and not rude. If I was rude, I was sat,"

"Sounds like Kagome," said the hanyou Inuyasha. Kagome shot him a glare.

"You becareful Inuyasha. And lucky that your other self is here. If he wasn't, oh I would have said 'it'," said Kagome

"Don't worry, the charm won't work on me," said Inuyasha-sama

"But-"

"You took the rosery (**Don't kill me at my spelling**) off long time ago," said Inuyasha-sama

"Oh why did you have to-"

"Sit,"

Thump went the hanyou Inuyasha as he fell to the ground. Kagome got off his back, dusted her skirt, and walked towards the demon Inuyasha.

"Do you mind if you let me ride on you?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha bent down and she was on his back. He took in the scent that he had missed for 15 years.

Everyone was off again, leaving the hanyou behind. He got up fast and ran after them, cursing words under his breath.

Kenu stopped in front of the gates door. He grinned, letting Ika slide off his back. She looked up at the watch tower.

"Who goes there?" said a voice. A young girl popped up, in a black, exterminator's outfit, with pink linings. She held a boomarang in her left hand.

"Boy! Did you grow up!" said Kenu, laughing. Ika and the girl looked at him weird.

"You better tell your name demon!" demanded the girl.

"Stupid, it's me, Kenu," said Kenu

The girl's eyes went wide before she smiled.

"Kenu? Its been awhile! Hold on!" said the girl as she disappeared. Kenu smiled.

"Uh Kenu," said Ika. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that is Renei. She was only four years old before I left, and I was ten when I left this time so she is..." Kenu said before counting on his fingers, "She is eight now,"

The gate opened as the young girl jumped at Kenu, hugging his neck.

"It's so good to see you cousin Kenu!" she said, releasing him and looking at him. He rubbed her head.

"Good to see you too runt," he said, grinning. Renei smiled. She saw Ika.

"Who's that?" she asked, looking back at Kenu.

"This is Ika Umagi, and she is my mate," Kenu said, wrapping an arm around Ika's shoulder. Ika blushed slightly.

"Hello," Ika said

"Hi," said Renei, "Well, mama will be happy to see you too, and so would sister and brother," She grabbed Kenu's haori sleeve and pulled him inside, along with Ika. The gate closed behind them.

The village was crowded with tons of men, women, and children who were training with their weapons. Renei pulled them towards a slightly bigger hut then the others.

She opened the door, revealing a small sitting room. Renei released Kenu's sleeve and walked to another door.

"Stay here while I get mama," she said. She went inside the room behind the door. She closed the door behind her.

"Ika, are you okay?" asked Kenu, looking at his mate. Ika nodded.

"Just a little tired," she said, smiling.

"I'll ask 'em if you can sleep in a room," said Kenu

"I'm fine. What are her siblings' names?" asked Ika

"Oh, um, well the oldest one, which is the sister, her name is Yami (**Well in the part two, her name was Ayami but I forgot that name was taken, oops. XD**) and her brother is the middle child, his name is Mirenku,"

"Okay," she said, _Yami, Mirenku, and Renei, nice names. _

The door opened loudly. Kenu and Ika looked at the door quickly.

"Well don't you look like the spitting image of your father!" said a woman's voice. She wore a long, green skirt kimono with a top that was purple and pink-ish. Her hair was short, only to end at her shoulder.

"Hiya Aunt Sango," said Kenu, "I see you cut your hair,"

"Well that is what I get for have kids. They like to pull on long hair, (**Which they totally do!**) " said Sango

Yami, who was a little shorter then Kenu, had long black hair that was held in a high ponytail. Her eyes were brown like her mother's and her appearance was just like Sango's. She smiled.

"Kenu, how long has it been?" she asked, hugging Kenu's neck.

"Five years," said Kenu

A boy jumped at him. He had short, brown hair and had the same look as Miroku. He was taller then Renei, but a head shorter then Yami.

"Kenu, this is so awsome!" said Mirenku

Kenu rubbed his head.

Renei, had only the hair lenght to her elbow. She had the looks of both Miroku and Sango.

"Yami, help me get some food ready. We need to serve our guests," said Sango. Yami nodded and headed to the kitchen, "Kenu, who is that beautiful woman hiding behind you?"

"This is Ika, my mate," he said, moving a little to his side to reveal Ika. Ika blushed then bowed at Sango.

"Well then, Mirenku, get a bedroom set for them," said Sango

"Don't you mean two?" asked Mirenku

"No silly. They are together, like your father and I,"

"Oh, okay," said Mirenku. He ran upstairs to fix a room.

"Renei, show them around the village. Don't push your cousin so much," said Sango. Renei nodded.

"I won't push him," said Renei. She walked back to the door. Kenu followed her.

"Um, do you need help?" asked Ika

"No thank you, but thanks. You look tired honey. Do you need sleep?" asked Sango

Ika sighed.

"That might be good," said Ika

"Ika, get some sleep. I'll wake you up later," said Kenu

Ika nodded.

"Okay, I'll go take a nap," said Ika

"I'll get Kenu-kun to get you when dinner is ready," said Sango

"Thank you," Ika said. She ran up the stairs.

**Done with this chapter. Wow, anyway, hope you liked. Thanks for the reviews!**


	20. The Demon Exterminator Village: Part Two

Ika stretched out on the futon that Mirenku just fixed. She rolled to her side, looking out at a window. The site was amazing. Alls it was a forest, with no city buildings, just a forest.

She yawned as she fell into a deep sumber.

Kenu whistle at the site of childrens training.

"Jezz, you guys sure have been working," he said, resting his arms over the fence. He stratched his nose. Renei laughed.

"Yeah. Mama and Daddy had been teaching them. Now mama listens out for news on demons. Daddy has been teaching some at become monks," Renei said

"Neat. Boy I missed alot for the past five years," said Kenu

"Where did you go? Uncle Inuyasha came over five years ago without you and Yasha. He said that you two were somewhere," she said, "Of course, he didn't tell me, nor Mirenku and Yami. Just mama and daddy. That night, mama was crying," said Renei

"I know why," he said

"Why?" asked Renei

"Mom died five years ago. I was sent to stay at her future time,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright,"

"But why did Uncle Inuyasha sent you there? I mean you had us?"

"How the heck should I know what goes on in his head?"

"Sorry,"

"Don't be. Come on, I want to met Uncle Miroku," said Kenu

Renei nodded and then walked away from the training field.

Renei knocked on a door. Kenu blinked as he heard mumbling in the room. He froze.

The door opened. A young boy answered the door. He was 'bout Renei height with short black hair and big brown eyes.

"I need to see my dad, or Miroku-sensei," Renei said. The boy nodded before going back inside. Kenu was still.

Miroku came to the door. He was older, like in his Thritys and stuff. His hair was short, and was held back in a low ponytail. He blinked when he saw Renei.

"Renei, what is it?" asked Miroku

"I-" started Renei

"LOOK! IT'S A DEMON!" shouted a voice

"GET HIM!" shouted another.

Kenu was knocked over by bunches of kids. He fell back with a thud and was being chanted at by spells. Renei and Miroku stared with wide eyes.

"Help me!" said Kenu

"Oh! GET OFF OF MY COUSIN YOU IDIOTS!" shouted Renei

"Cousin?" asked all the little boys as they looked up at Renei.  
"He is a demon. How can he be your cousin?" asked a boy.

"He's just is. Now get those stupid chants and spells off of him!" commanded Renei. All the boys got off Kenu and he jumped up. He was breathing fast.

"Kami, don't do that," said Kenu, staring at the boys.

"Boys, now say your sorry to my nephew," said Miroku

"Sorry," said the boys

"You better," whispered Renei

"Sorry Kenu. You sure have grown," said Miroku, smiling.

"Yeah and you've grown too," said Kenu _and gotten old._

"Lair. Just say it. I have gotten old," said Miroku, laughing.

"You've gotten old," said Kenu

Miroku went into a gloom mood. Renei shook her head.

"Well you did tell to say it!" said Renei

"But he was too quick to say it," said Miroku

A bell rung. All the demon exterminators looked up before grabbing their weapons. Miroku stood up. Renei grabbed hold on her sword.

"Huh?" said Kenu

"The bell is the sound for demons coming this way," said Renei

"Oh," Kenu said. He sniffed the air, "I wouldn't attack,"

"Why not?" asked Renei

"The demons are demons and humans. Family really," said Kenu

"Eh?"

"You mean we are going to have a reunion," asked Miroku. Kenu nodded.

"With some family friends and family," said Kenu

"Well, isn't the my day," said Miroku

Ika woke up at the bell. She slowly sat up, blinking. Yami opened the door.

"Oh, sorry. We have guest," said Yami. Ika stretched.

"More guest for you? Must be Kenu's family," said Ika

"Where's yours? And why are you with Kenu-kun?" asked Yami

"You'll find out," said Ika, with a wink. She stood up and followed Yami downstairs. She was scared at meeting everyone else.

**Hoped you like! Please review!**


	21. A Demon's Over Protection

Kenu stared at a fly as everyone was listening to Miroku, who was telling them to back down and that the visitors mean no harm. Renei poked Kenu on his arm so many times to wake him up from his trance, but it was no use. He still stared at nothing, since the fly went away.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder as the scent filled his nose. He relaxed and turned his head. The scent calmed him and that only meant…Ika.

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, from behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder, kissing his neck.

"Nervous?" she asked sweetly at him. He shook his head slightly, placing his arms over hers and taking her hands into his.

"Nah, you?" he asked

"Kinda,"

"Why?" he asked, looking worried. Ika smiled weakly.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if they don't. I know Yasha already, but what about them?" she asked

"Like hell I give a damn what my old man thinks. He can keep his foot in his mouth if he disapproves," he said, looking down at her, "Ain't nothin' gonna stop me from hangin' around the woman I love,"

"Aw," she teased and kissed his jaw line. He squeezed her hands, not tight but a comfort squeeze.

He grinned.

"Anyway, don't worry. Half on 'em people should be going back to the past," he said

"How can they?"

"The same way they got to the future,"

She blinked, looking confused. He chuckled to himself.

"You don't need to worry. It might have been because we went through the well…even thou that is confusing because half of them can't get through the well,"

Miroku looked at Kenu. He grinned.

"So who's the young lady over there?" he asked, not moving an inch. _It they are mates, I better stay my distance from her, after all, my head might be eaten off if I do. I think I learned my lesson when Kagome and Inuyasha became mates. _

"Miroku, this is Ika," said Kenu, moving slightly to show Ika's face. She smiled.

"Hi," she said

"Hello to you too. Are you guys mates by any chance?" he asked. Kenu and Ika blushed deep red. Ika nodded slightly before ducking behind Kenu, "Thought so,"

"Why did you ask?" asked Kenu

"I was around a hanyou, or now a youkai…(**Full demon…whatever. I do not know how to spell it so don't kill me if it spelled right. Alls I did was go around on fanfictions and find the word. Some people spelled it differently so I went for the best,**)…Anyway, when he made a mate, I had to be careful at even shaking her hand," Miroku said

"That's true," Kenu said

"Why's that?" asked Ika

"Well, when a male demon gets a mate, he becomes a little touchy about everything that has to do with other males around their mates. They sometimes scare the guy off, or kill him, it all depends. Anyway that is how it is,"

"Men can be so…weird," said Ika

"Ain't that the truth," said Renei

"What do you know about men, Renei?" asked Miroku

"They are annoying, perverted, nasty, creepy, butt-headed people on earth," said Renei

"…Who taught you that?" asked Miroku

"Mom," said Renei

"…" Miroku was lost in words.

Ika and Kenu laughed.

"Guys aren't all that. Some are however, but not all. Some are kind, cute, loveable, comforting, and easy to talk too," said Ika

"Like me?" asked Kenu

Renei stared at him, grinning.

"Looks like big, bad ass, demon cousin is a soft-heart," said Renei

"Watch your language Renei," said Miroku

Kenu grabbed hold on Renei by the collar of her outfit. He shook her, lifting her off her feet. He growled at her.

"Watch it cuz, or this bad ass will have your ass," he said

Renei glupped. He placed her down, watching her sway over to her father.

Soon Kenu felt his head being pulled down by his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ika giving him an evil glare.

"Don't do that!" she whispered into his ear, "Or I won't even dare to give you pups,"

His ears lowered. He gave his puppy eyes at her.

"Sorry…do you really mean it?" he asked

She sigh, kissing his lips.

"No, I'll carry your pups, just be careful at what you do, kay?"

Kenu smiled.

"Do you think that the way you describe a guy, was it like me?"

"Duh, love,"

Kenu kissed her deeply. She moaned, practically falling down at how deep and what kind of passion was in it.

"Thanks,"

"Hell, I say it to get that kind of kiss again,"

Kenu laughed.

The gate doors opened.

_So the action of the day is gonna start. This'll be fun._

**Sorry I haven't update it a while. I have been busy with school and stuff. –sighs- This story or the other one won't be update soon. I got bad grades on my progess report and well, that means no computer for a long while…-sighs again- I do hope you like this chapter and I'll do my best at updating them fast.**

**Ja Ne! **


	22. Note

**This is Rae here, here to give you news on this story. **

**Firstly...this story plot has left my mind, and I don't it will ever come back so I am deeply, truely sorry for those who waited to find out about the story. **

**Secondly...I am going to delete the story and maybe start it back up again, just with a different plot and different names. **

**Please forgive me...TT **

**When I am done with my other fanfics...I am going to start it back up again. It would still have the same title, but a different summary and plot. **

**Thanks you thou for your past reviews and for reading my story, and I am sorry that I am not writing it anymore...**

**Ja Ne! -Bye!- **


End file.
